Chocolate buttermilk
by Micelle
Summary: Chocolove is loveless in valentines and he's desperate! What can a chocolate buttermilk and a sweet formerenemyturnedfriend can do to him? Nyoraix Choco oneshot! Plaese review


I just wanna make a fic… to those who have read Accidentally in love… I'll make a sequel as soon as I make up my mind for the plot… but while you're waiting for it please enjoy this short fic entitled…

CHOCOLATE BUTTERMILK

A fanfic dedicated to my lil brother

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chocolove was in the dumps… not just because his jokes still thinks but hey it's valentines day and HE among all people has no date!

"I know! How about I try to court every woman among my friends to be my date for valentines." He said to himself, as Mike doesn't seem to like the idea of his master.

Then the _genius_ went on with his plan.

The first unlucky woman that caught his eye was… ME!

"Hey Micelle!" he called, as I try to avoid his gaze and pretend to not hear him.

Unfortunately this Afro was faster.

"What do you want Chocolove?" I asked, shaking very wildly… I want to go back to writing at once. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"Do you wanna be my girl? Baby?" he asked as he suddenly changed into an Elvis costume.

I was… O.o

Then I just have to punch him away. "My heart belongs to Master Horo! Dummy!" I shouted as the poor guy flies away.

&&&&&&&

"Even the author doesn't like me… sigh." He was about to give up when he saw…

"Eureka! Pirika!" he said while jumping from his seat.

He approached the delicate Ainu girl at once but before he could even get an inch a blue-haired Ainu and a mad Chinese Shaman showed up all prepared to have a fight.

"What do you want with my sister?" Horo asked, all dark-faced.

"Dare touch the tip of her hair and you'll regret the day you're born." Ren added, threatening him.

"Hair… share?" he said good-humorously as he hugs a doll looking a lot like Pirika.

The two then hit on him using a 100 of their furyoku… poor Chocolove.

&&&&&&&&

He then went to the Asakura where he tried to court Anna and Tamao.

As he crept towards Anna's room where he knows she was sleeping in… he tried to be alert for any sign of Yoh!

But I think Valentine and Chocolove don't work out too well. Yoh was just behind him.

"What are you doing going to Anna's room?" He asked sheepishly.

"I was just… um… never mind… bye Yoh." He suddenly asked changing his mind when he saw an angry Anna behind him. She seems to know what's on his mind. And so he fled before it was too late.

(OUTSIDE)

"I don't want to court anyone like that oni…" Chocolove said panting, "hey Anna… oni… that sounds alike!"

He then lifted his gaze to go towards Tamao when he saw… HAO ASAKURA.

"What were you saying about Anna?" the onmyouji asked, smiling at him.

"N-nothing." Chocolove said nervously… he always knew that you could never joke around when it comes to Hao.

"Oh… really." He smiled some more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Then everything went black.

&&&&&

Chocolove ended up inside the house with Tamao taking care of him.

"Tamao…" he called,

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Could you be my date this-" but before he could continue he felt Horo's arm on his shoulder.

"Tamao… can I borrow Chocolove for a moment? I need to talk to him."

Tamao nodded sweetly.

Then the two were off.

"What were you just saying back there?" Horo said his face was darker than with Pirika. Kororo was already inside his snowboard.

"Um… Hey Horo! We can still talk about this right?"

"Wrong."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted again.

&&&&

He then went to Faust to cure himself… he can't go back to Tamao now since Horo's guarding him.

While he was sitting in the waiting room he noticed how beautiful and alive-looking Eliza is. He stood up and walked to her.

As usual before he could make any contact Faust ran into him, driving him to the wall… where he made an on-the-spot surgery!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! STOP IT!"

He then walked towards the church praying:

"Lord please forgive me," he whispered, but then he paused seeing the beautiful Iron Maiden in the corner of his eye. "… After I court this beautiful child of yours!" He shouted running towards the intimidating Jeanne-sama walking slowly away from the church.

Unluckily Lyserg was there … watching Jeanne's every move.

"BIG BEN!"

With that Chocolove was squashed like a cockroach.

But he was very determined; he stood up again and tried to run after Jeanne… but then Marco and Lyserg, the ultimate X-Laws survivors, was behind the walking maiden looking fiercely at Chocolove.

"I know, I know… I'm leaving." And with that he walked away.

"What's wrong Marco?" Jeanne finally asked, noticing the noise behind her.

"Nothing." He answered, smiling innocently.

"We'll be right behind you… don't worry." Lyserg said…thinking, _she's so innocent and pure._

&&&&

With that he went towards the hotel where he knew the sexy and attractive Jun Tao was staying. He immediately went towards her room but before he could knock…

He saw Ren going there and so he hid. He was about to abort his mission when he saw Pirika walking towards Ren. He knew the Chinese would get distracted… point one for him!

As Ren was trying to tell Pirika that he wants her to be his Valentines date Chocolove head to Jun's room.

But as soon as he opens the door Pai Long was standing there guarding his mistress.

"Heller Pai …Long time no see!" He jokingly said.

"Why are you here? Ren's not here."

"It's not Ren I want, he's disgusting! It's Jun… the sexy, attractive, gorgeous…" he said as he began to drool. But them he lifted up his gaze towards Pai Long who was now dark-faced.

"Uh-oh…." He muttered before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

&&&&

It was already seven the time where all his friends pick up their dates for Valentines… even Manta and Ryu have the Lily Five why can't he have a decent Valentine for once.

"Chocolove?" a voice of a lady echoed in his head as he was sitting on a cold bench in the park.

"Nyorai?" he answered back, remembering the gentle face of his former-enemy back in the Shaman Fight.

&&&

The next thing he knew he was inside the warm apartment of Mistress Nyorai… the same mistress Nyorai who brainwashed his friends to defeat them in the Shaman Fight. But now she changed ever since they defeated her… she knew how to trust, how to smile and how to be true to her heart.

"Want some?" the girl finally offered as Chocolove snapped from his short thinking.

"Um… okay… let me help you there." He offered while Nyorai was shocked, she never knew he was a gentleman!

"Oh… okay." Nyorai uttered, as Chocolove waltzed through the kitchen… literally.

As soon as Nyorai walked in the kitchen a pair of eggs greeted her… with odds markings all over them as if they were faces.

"Hello lovely lady… my name is egg number one." Chocolove said in a very squeaky pitch. He was moving the egg in his right hand as if it was the one talking.

"And mine is egg number 2… nice to meet you." He said again but this time in a deep baritone tone while moving the left egg.

"And my name is Chocolove… the ringmaster! Want to see two eggs flying fair maiden?" he asked.

"I think I do…" Nyorai seem to be uncertain but Choco continued anyway.

Chocolove juggled the two eggs like a juggler… amazingly he suddenly made a unicycle appear from nowhere and now he's looking a lot like a circus clown. Nyorai sat in one chair and clapped at his performance. After that Chocolove tossed both eggs up in the air and ate them… shell and all. He then jumped from his unicycle and bowed to his lovely audience.

"You ate a whole egg!" Nyorai said wide agape.

"Um… sorry if egg numero uno and dos left at once… though they were eggciting." He said with a wink and Nyorai just have to laugh at the poor joker.

"Now since your performance finished… want to have some of these." She said offering him a box.

Choco looked at it and saw round brown sweets. He then looked back at Nyorai.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Chocolate buttermilk… I made them myself."

"Double flying kick?"

Nyorai laughed again at that one.

Chocolove sighed… _good thing she laughed I thought I really lost that one… I have enough brutality for one day._

Though that was a little bit annoying… its kindda funny… I can still remember the shadow in his heart and I don't want him to experience that with me.

So Chocolove tried Nyorai's choco buttermilk and it was great! So great that he must have some more.

"So who's the lucky guy that you made these for?" he can't help to ask.

"No one… I always make those for valentines for me. I never spent valentine with anyone even my parents. I was always alone." Nyorai narrated, as Chocolove can't seem to think about any joke for that serious matter.

"Me too… once I spent my valentines with my master but ever since he died… it was just me and Mike." He said, as Nyorai seem to be more depressed now.

Upon seeing that Chocolove knew he must do something about this.

"Don't fear Chocolove is here… I'll be your valentines date and you'll be mine. Deal?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Nyorai looked up at him first and slowly gazed upon his hand… and then back to his smiling face. This guy is amazing he's always optimistic about these things though how dreadful life is. If she would ever have any man in the world she'll choose him for sure… besides, he was the one who taught her to trust… _but could he also teach me to love?_ She wondered as she took his hand and shook it once before they finally let go.

"Hey Nyoraiski!" he called giving her a nickname now.

"What is it… chokey?" she answered back.

"Hey its my idea to give you a nickname… it's not fair."

"Why can't I be a joker too? Whoever said that I couldn't be like you?" Nyorai asked teasingly as Chocolove seems to be amused.

"Okay… you can be my partner."

"Um…" she said giving it a thought. "After our valentines date."

Chocolove slapped his head.

"I almost forgot! How about if we have a date in your house… I'm broke."

"Okay… I'll cook you clean. Deal?"

"That's the second deal we have this night but okay… deal!"

And so the two have their very own date inside Nyorai's house. Sharing happy moments with each other… Maybe someday that tiny spark will burn into a flame that will burn inside their hearts… who knows they may just end up with each other

And it's all because of a chocolate buttermilk…

&&&&&&&

I know its short but I'm not used to this pairing… to be honest I heaven's read any story about this pair so I just try it out. But what do you think can they be actually meant for each other or what? What do you think about this pairing? Please review.


End file.
